kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Philoctetes
Philoctetes, or "Phil" for short, is a satyr (a half man, half goat). He is the personal trainer of Hercules and runs the Olympus Coliseum. He can be grumpy and argumentative at times, but equally kind and generous. He often judges people before he gets to know them. Phil's dream is to train a hero so great that the gods will create an astrological sign in the sky, and people would say "That's Phil's boy". But Phil doubts this will ever happen at times, believing dreams are for rookies. His catchphrase is "two words" where he tells someone something, but it is in three words or more... or even less - one! Goofy often counts the words with his fingers. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Phil the satyr is a veteran trainer of heroes and Herc's mentor. These days he's very busy running the Coliseum and choosing competitors suitable for the games. He came out of retirement in "Hercules" (1997). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Trainer of countless heroes, including Hercules. Nowadays Phil runs the Coliseum and manages the games. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Hercules (1997) Or "Phil" for short. Phil is a veteran trainer of heroes and Hercules's mentor. He also trained Sora and his friends during their first adventures with Hercules. These days Phil is busy running the Coliseum and screening contestants for the games. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Phil is shown to be training Hercules and Zack to become heroes. After seeing Ven fight the Unversed with Hercules and Zack, Phil begins to train him and see how he will do in the games. Kingdom Hearts Phil is the coordinator of the games at Olympus Coliseum he asks Sora to move a rock thinking that he is Hercules. When Sora says he can't do it, Phil realizes it's not Hercules. He rejects Sora from participating in the games because he is not a true hero. This leads to a minigame that has Sora destroying barrels. Phil still rejects Sora from entering the games and tells him to go master this spell. When Sora leaves, he attains a pass from Hades. Phil grudgingly allows him in the games and teaches them as the games go on until the fight with Cloud. If Sora wins or loses,Cerberus shows up and attacks. Phil tells Sora, Donald and Goofy to run for it. After Hercules shows up to fight Cerberus and rescue Cloud, Phil worries about him and warns Sora when he enters the stadium to help. After the battle, Phil makes them junior heroes and from then allows Sora to compete in the games. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Phil returns as memory and still runs the games. This time around, he makes it more into a race than an actual battle. He also gives the rules for competing. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Phil trains Roxas for the Coliseum games, thinking he is the hero that Hercules mentioned when Roxas went on his mission with Xigbar. Roxas was often teamed with Demyx in this world, and battled against Xigbar in the final round of the games before a Guard Armor Heartless interrupted the match. Phil eventually realised that Roxas wasn't the hero Hercules had told him about, much to his dismay. However, Phil wasn't mad at Roxas and told him to come by to the Coliseum anytime he wants next time they met. Kingdom Hearts II Phil once again prepares games for Olympus Coliseum and tournaments for Hercules so he can wow the crowd. Phil again demands Sora do a test that is a mini game where Sora must destroy urns. Phil leaves right before the Olympus Stone is said to be stolen. Sora later finds him in the Underworld and was incapacitated by Demyx. He says he was looking for a new hero to have fight in the Coliseum since Hercules is slowing down. When the Hydra destroys the Coliseum, Phil is there to help Sora defeat it. In the return visit Phil is seen cheering Hercules on against Auron. But also before the world is completed Donald asks Phil if they can become heroes now, Phil avoids the subject until stars in the sky form the images of Sora's group and Phil tries to hide his tears. This is most likely a sign from Zeus. Kingdom Hearts coded He is shown talking to Sora in the lobby of the Coliseum that he has trouble finding Hercules. After Sora heals the Coliseum he will trade with Sora a Power Chain for a Energy Bangle ++. Appearance Phil, being a satyr, has the lower body is that of a goat with orange fur and brown hooves. His upper body is that of a short man with an enormous gut and some hair on his chest and arms. The top of his head is bald, save for four strands of orange hair, while the back of his hair is about shoulder-length. He has a curly goatee and five o'clock shadow over most of his lower face. His nose is pink and bulbous and his ears are pointed. Phil has black eyes and a thin, brown unibrow. Finally, there ate two brown goat horns sprouting out of the top of his head. Quotes ''"Are you trying to put me out of a job!? If you keep acing every challenge, Champ, who am I gonna train?" "On second thought, if those are your 'hero' faces, we still got a lot of work to do." "This here's the world-famous Coliseum, '''heroes only'! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks."'' "If you can't even move '''this'... you can't... call... yourself... a hero!"'' "Get up on the Hydra's back!" Gallery Image:Phil BBS.png|Phil in Birth by Sleep Trivia *He may be based off the Greek god "Pan" who also has goat legs and is the son of "Hermes." *A recurring joke is that each time Sora and friends tried to talk with Phil when first arriving in the coliseum, Phil mistakes them for Hercules and doesn't realize it until he turns around. *Another recurring joke is that he will state a number of words and then go over or under that limit of words. (This is often brought up by Goofy.) *Another recurring joke is that Sora and co. ask Phil if they have proven that they are heroes but Phil has yet to call them heroes, though in Kingdom Hearts, he awards them the title of Junior Heroes. de: Philoctetes Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Olympus Coliseum Category: Allies Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters